Managing Mischeif
by LaptopsLight
Summary: With a name like James Sirius, it was only expected he would cause trouble. It's his first year of Hogwarts, and he's set on causing mischief. Accompanied by his two cousins Louis and Fred, and a quiet suspicious boy he met on the train, the next generation of the Marauders begin. RxR
1. Beginning

**Disclaimer: OCs belong to me. Nothing else is mine. Believe me. It's Queen Rowling's**

-  
James Sirius Potter lay down on his seat, his head rested on his luggage as he greedily ate the Bertie's Bott's Every Flavoured Beans his Uncle Ron had given him for the trip. He looked exactly like his grandfather, James Potter. He had messy black hair, brown eyes and light freckles. His two cousins were seated opposite him. Fred Weasley II silently stuffing his pockets with the armful of pranks his father had shoved into him before kissing him goodbye and waving him off. Louis Weasley sat next to him, closest to the door, a book from his older sister Victoire lay ignored on his lap as he smiled and winked at every girl who dared to look into their compartment.

Fred Weasley II had messy red hair, brown eyes, and his face was sprinkled with freckles. He had darker skin than his father or his namesake. Louis Weasley had neat blonde hair, slightly tanned skin and bright blue eyes.

"Think we'll be sorted into Gryffindor?" Louis asked, his hand running through his blonde hair as a girl passed, though she didn't giggle like the others.

"Probably" James smirked, staring at the ceiling. He wouldn't admit it, but he afraid of what his family would say if he wasn't, even though they had constantly reassured him they didn't care.

It was their first year at Hogwarts, and each were equally excited.

A gentle knock sounded on the door of their cabin, and all three looked up. They were surprised, every one had walked past, no one had knocked. James gestured for the frail boy to come in. The boy slowly opened the door, then walked through with his head down. His light brown hair was shaggy and he was dressed in muggle clothing, he smiled shyly, then breathed in.

"C-Could I sit in here?" he asked politely. "Every where else is completely full and I-"

"Sure" James cut him off, sitting up and letting the boy sit down, he had little luggage and seemed shy. He wouldn't be a burden.

"James Sirius Potter, nice to meet you" he held out his hand proudly and smiled widely, though his smile wavered as the boy simply shook his hand and smiled.

"These are my cousins, Fred and Louis Weasley" he added, pointing at the two respectively.

"Lucas Jefferson" the boy replied.

James shared a look with his two cousins as Lucas just looked down at his shoes.

"So..." James started, though he couldn't find away to finish.

The four sat in silence, only moving when the train started. Fred looked around the room, eventually settling on looking out the window. Louis tried to get back to his book, though couldn't concentrate, James had gotten out his wand, and had begin to spin in around, clicking his teeth as he did. No conversation starters came to any of the boys minds, and James silently sighed, his dreams of how his first trip on the Hogwarts express flying out the window.

He counted in his head the minutes that went by. _twelve. fourteen, fifteen, eighteen._

"Where'd you get that?" Fred asked, pointing at a deep scar that was on Lucas' arm.

"Cat" Lucas replied simply, pulling his sleeves and squirming uncomfortably.

"What'd'ya mean?" Louis asked confused.

"I'm not that good with animals"

"Where abouts' are you from?" James asked.

"Round near Hampshire" Lucas looked up.

"What's your family like?" Fred wondered. Earning a confused look from Lucas.

"Like are they pure-bloods, half-bloods, muggles. We don't care at all, just want to know more about you than your name"

"Are you rich?" James perked up. Fred reached across and kicked him, which made James whine dramatically.

"We _don't _care" Fred smiled. "Are family's crazy"

"Well, my mum doesn't do magic or whatever, and I never really knew my dad. And we're not rich, we live in a shabby old house on the edge of a field" Lucas explained, a smile creeping up as James shrugged and muttered 'oh well'.

"Why do you care James, you're family's loaded." Louis smirked, making James glare.

"I don't. Just curious that's all" James shrugged back.

"So the prospect of becoming super best friends with Luke then forcing him to write a will and killing him so all his family's 'fortune' gets left to you so you can just drop out of Hogwarts and leave your family and just travel around Europe in a shabby van never occurred to you" Fred asked, his eyebrow raising as James rolled his eyes.

"Oh Freddie dear, don't tell me you've been reading my diary" James exclaimed in a pretend hurt voice. "How ever did you find the key!"

"It was in your sock drawer you doofus" Fred said seriously.

"I don't have a sock drawer" James looked confused, loosing the point of the conversation as he stared at Fred, then at Louis. As if asking them to explain.

"Idiot" Louis muttered, turning to Lucas. "So Hampshire, muggle parent, shabby house sounds nice, you are pretty pale though, do you get out much?"

"Louis!" Fred exclaimed. "People don't go around asking other people why their pale, then literally ask if they've ever seen the sun"

"Well, everyone's pale around here. I wondered if this new muggle technology or the tall buildings stopped them getting some healthy Vitamin D in their skin and bones." Louis uttered innocently, making James sigh with annoyance.

"You live _on_ the beach, you step outside and you've got the beach _and_ the sun, that's different from living in the city" James sighed again, as Louis rolled his eyes.

"I hate you two sometimes" Fred whispered, though it didn't go unnoticed by the other three boys.

"We're not so fond of you either sometimes you know" Louis shot back.

"So Luke any brothers or sisters?" James questioned, mimicking Fred and leaning against the wall near the window, crossing his legs in front of him. Smirking as he watched Louis try and get back into his book.

"Or annoying cousins who won't shut up" Louis whispered.

"No, just me. My mum was as shocked as anything when I got my letter. I don't really do well with people" Lucas admitted.

"Yeah, sometimes I think it'll be nice to have a small family" James droned.

"Not as many cousins and uncles and family dinners every Sunday and Thursday. Less birthdays and less presents to buy at Christmas"

Fred and Louis rolled there eyes, they were used to James moaning about his large family. And the two ignored him and told him to get over it, and in stubborn response James would get mad at them. So the three cousins were in fights quite often.

"It gets pretty lonely" Lucas informed. Louis looked up, sharing a glance with James as he watched Lucas stare at his shoes.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" the cheery witch peered into their compartment.

"Oh, finally" Fred jumped up, his hands shoving into his pockets and pulling and a few coins, the collection of pranks he stuffed in their earlier falling out.

"You're mum gave you money. My mum gave me a paper bag with a chocolate bar, a cucumber sandwich and a juice box in." James uttered. His father had insisted he should have some money, but his mother had refused to let her son pig out on sweets and given him a brown paper bag to take with him. His Uncle Ron had saw this and silently gave him a pack of beans.

"Yeah" Fred laughed. Turning back to the trolley witch and smiling.

"I'll have some Beans, some Chocolate Frogs, some Licorice Wands and some Cauldron Cakes" Fred asked polity, giving the witch the right amount of money and smiling as he placed his sweets on his seat.

"How much money did you get?" Louis exclaimed, staring at the pile of sweets that sat next to him.

Fred thanked the trolley lady, sitting back down and admiring his pile of sweets.

"Oh wait!" someone out the door shouted, the boys heard footsteps run down the corridor, seconds later a girl showed up outside the door. She had brown hair and was already changed into her robes. She panted outside the door and stared at the corridor the plump witch had just gone down. She was already out of breath, and decided to give up ever trying to catch up. James opened his mouth, about to invite her in when a blonde boy suddenly appeared out of nowhere, crashing into the girl, though catching her before she fell. Yells were heard from down the corridor and the boy quickly opened the door to their cabin and grabbed the girl from her arm pushing her in, following her then quickly shutting the door. A group of tall fifth years wearing Gryffindor Quidditch robes quickly ran past, shouting for the boy.

"Uh...Hi" Louis spoke up, shocked from the scene that had just gone on, and the intrusion of their compartment.

"Oh, hi" the blonde boy looked round, out of breath and shocked to see he had intruded on someone. James rolled his eyes at his expression.

"I'm Quincy. And this is, uh, somebody" he breathed heavily, glancing near the door to check the boys hadn't ran back.

"Elouise May" the girl snapped at him, rubbing her arm where he had grabbed it.

"What was all that about?" Fred asked, watching as Elouise glared at Quincy, who blocked the door.

"Oh, I tripped and accidentally pushed some fifth year Gryffindor's into a door, they saw it was me so I threw my pumpkin pie at them and ran" Quincy admitted, ignoring the girls burning glare.

"That's awesome" Louis cried, smiling wide.

"Yeah, bit of a waste of a pumpkin pie though" Quincy chuckled, smiling at the girl.

"Could I get out?" she asked angrily, her glare still noticeable.

"Why, I'm just loving your cheery attitude, why don't you stick around?" Quincy sneered, offended by the rude tone the girl had.

"Because an impeccable moron just ran into me, grabbed my arm and shoved me into a compartment filled with Weasley's" she shouted a him, the four boys sitting down becoming shocked at her tone.

"My, my, my. You'll get chucked off the train with a tone like that. These are the Weasley's, and a Potter. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for them. Are you going to apologise?" Quincy lectured.

Elouise screamed quietly, pushing him out the way and stalking out the cabin, tripping slightly as she did. She turned around to look at the five boys, a slight blush on her cheeks at tripping. She glared and sighed, walking off down the corridor.

"Huh, firecracker that one. All right, it's nice to meet you all. Weasley's. Potter. Guy." Quincy turned to look at them, smirking and nodding to each of them respectively Then stalking out the door and walking the same way Elouise did.

"What just happened?" Fred questioned blinking several times as he tried to make sense of the scene that had just played out.

"I dunno, but that Elouise was cute. Don't you think?" James sighed, making all the boys, even Lucas, groan loudly.

"Be serious James, the first girl you meet and you act like a love sick puppy. Grow up" Fred demanded, making James shake his head and nod at him.

"Hey, Sirius is my middle name" James joked, making Louis and Fred groan again.

"This year will be awesome. And a random pretty girl and weird blonde guy won't be the only interesting thing that'll happen, I promise" James foretold.

"We'll be the worst thing that ever happened to Hogwarts" Fred laughed.

"Can't be to hard, there's been so much experience in our past" Louis shrugged. James rolling his eyes at him.

"You know, being first years. Maybe it's not the best idea to mess around. I don't think you you guys should try and get in trouble or -" Lucas rambled, speaking up as James and Fred got excited.

"Luke, we're not leaving you behind. Your so shy, you'll probably get lost getting off the train." James smiled, patting Lucas on the back. "Hey, Fred. Pass me some Chocolate Frogs"

Fred threw two chocolate frogs to James, then threw some Beans at Lucas and passed Louis some Cauldron Cakes.

"Hey, I got Uncle Ron!" James announced, chewing on his frog and staring at his card.

"Honestly, he's been trying weeks to get one. He even bribed Dom with five galleons to give him the one she got. Says he has a collection of them, though he only has two. And there both his." Louis informed them, smiling as he bit into a cake, sneaking a Licorice Wand in his pocket when Fred was eating.

"What flavour you get?" Fred excitedly asked Lucas, whose face was screwed up in disgust.

"Vomit" He gasped.

"Here" Fred threw him a Cauldron Cake, which he bit into quickly, his face relaxing slightly.

"You know. I do hope we all get put into Gryffindor" James wondered aloud while chewing on some licorice.

"Yeah" Louis teased. "Even your precious Elouise?"

"Seriously, that was like, five minutes ago" James whined.

"Sirius is your middle name"

* * *

**Please review**


	2. Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: OCs belong to me. Nothing else is mine. Believe me. It's Queen Rowling's**

The Hogwarts Express finally came to a stop and Hogsmeade Station quickly filled with students, all dressed in the required Hogwarts robes. The night had come, and a large crescent moon gleamed in the sky, accompanied by millions of stars that were appearing. Older students of Hogwarts chatted to their friends as they walked towards the carriages that were waiting. The first years rustled off the train nervously, making their way over to a large, bearded figure who cheerfully roared for them to follow them. The figure, a huge man name Rubeus Hagrid smiled down at them as he led them down a shady path to the Black Lake. James reluctantly hung back, grabbing Fred as he stopped to retreat to the back of the group.

"What are you doing!" Fred muttered, wringing out of James' grip as they began walking again.

"My dad told me about Hagrid, warned me about his affection for strange creatures and his bone-crushing hugs an-" James said, before being cut off as Hagrid caught up to them. The group had come to the dock placed near the Black Lake, and were each reluctantly placing themselves into rickety boats. Hagrid had gone to the back of the group, making sure every first year got in safety before he himself did.

"'Arry?" Hagrid loudly said, shaking his large head as he took another look at James.

"No, sorry bout' that," Hagrid muttered.

"James Sirius Potter, sir." James held out his hand. Hagrid waved his hand away with a giant hand, then hurled himself at James, pulling him into a bone crushing hug.

"Arry's son 'ay?" Hagrid pulled back, quickly wiping a stray tear.

"M' so proud of 'that boy."Hagrid beamed at James, then coughed. Gesturing for the two boys to get in the last boat, and after checking everyone was safe he clambered into his own. Every boat began to move on their own, some first years gasped and some quickly grabbed the edge. Hagrid's boat quickly made its way up to the front, and every student gasped again as the giant castle that was Hogwarts came into view. James and Fred's boat sailed forward, staying near another boat full of two sneering boys. One was brunette, the other had black hair. The brunette had a uppity expression on his thin face, his nose was sharp and his mouth was set in a grim line. The one with black hair had a thinner face than the other, and his stone blue eyes were rolling at what the other boy was muttering about.

"Did you see that? That giant baboon getting all worked because of that Potter kid. My parents always warned me to stay away from Potters. And Weasley's" the brunette was saying loudly, the black haired boy nodding along.

"Don't trust em' they said. Then started rambling about stupid, smug half-bloods. Pure-blood I am, last of them, there's not many left. Potter's and Weasley's fault my parents said."

"Oi, what you saying!" Fred shouted out.

"What, who are you!" the brunette snapped.

"I'll ask you the same question, didn't any one teach you manners. No one cares about blood status any more Fred said, moving to face the other boat, leaning dangerously off the side.

"Ah, Weasley are you! Should've known" the black haired boy had spoken up, a sneer appearing on his face.

"Name's Ashton. Lance Ashton. He's Edward Davis"

"Fred, get back you'll-" James said to his cousin, leaning forward to pull him back into the boat. He was too late though, as Fred had leaned to far and toppled out of the boat, diving head first into the cold waters of the Black Lake. Many first years yelped as he fell, and James could hear the voice of his other cousin, Louis calling out. He turned to look at him, noticing he was sharing a boat with the boy they had met on the train, Louis met his eyes shrugged. James sighed as he reached out the boat and grabbed Fred's hand and tried to heave him back into the boat. His cousin was easily offended, and even the mention of his name would set him off. James's father always told him he reminded him of his Uncle Ron when they were at Hogwarts.

Ashton and Davis sniggered as Fred was pulled back into boat and started to shiver. Hagrid called out, asking if he was all right. James reassured him, and every first year turned their heads from the commotion back to the front.

"S-s-stup-p-i-i-d-d p-p-p-r-rou-d p-p-ure b-b-loo-d-d-s" Fred said, his teeth chattered wildly.

James simply nodded, nerves suddenly springing in his stomach. His father hadn't warned him about them.

* * *

The first years followed Professor Longbottom into the Great Hall, gasping as they entered the magnificent hall for the first time. The ceiling was enchanted to look like the night sky and candles floated in mid air Four long tables were placed in the middle, each clambered with plates and goblets and all the other students sat, some chatting, some staring at the first years, many smiled, and a few sneered menacingly The professor they were followed was round faced and had a wise, brave look in his eye. The Potter and Weasley children had met Longbottom before, and had smiled at him as he came to greet the first years. The first years were led to the front of the hall, were a shabby old hat sat on a stool. The hat opened it's eyes and it's mouth as it begun to sing.

Fred nudged James' arm. He was dry now, as Professor Longbottom had took one look at his dripping robes and pulled out his wand, flicking it at him and drying his robes. Fred pointed at one of the far tables, the Hufflepuff one, where an older blue haired boy was smiling at him encouragingly. James nodded at him, then turned to the front. The boy was teddy Lupin, James' fathers godson, who spent alot of time over at the Potters mansion. James was good friends with him and immediately felt rude for not waving at him, though nerves appeared and took away his guilt.

"Ready Freddie?" he whispered to his red-headed cousin smiling.

"Of course!" Fred chuckled back, slightly hopping up and down with excitement as he waited for the hats song to end. He was looking less nervous than his cousin, and was bursting with anticipation.

James rolled his eyes then gulped, his mind racing as he wondered why the nerves had sprung up. Fred, Louis and James had heard alot about Hogwarts from their families, and heard the stories of the adventures they had inside the castle walls a million times. James was nervous though, and was surprised. As he had always been boasting of how awesome Hogwarts would be for him. Now he wasn't so sure. He looked around, his nerves reducing slightly as he saw the other nervous faces of his peers.

The hats song finally came to a close and the hall applauded though some older students mumbled and groaned, growing tired of the hats excessive need for singing. Professor Longbottom coughed fairly loudly, smiling as the hall grew silent and turned to look at him. he pulled out a yellow scroll, then cleared his throat again as he opened it and began to read out the names of the first years. The eleven year olds were to be placed into the four different houses: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff.

Louis Weasley turned around to face his two cousins behind him, looking just as nervous as James felt.

"Are you nervous?" he asked reluctantly, scared of the answer. James nodded, and after a while, Fred nodded too.

"Yeah, being the son of the famous Harry Potter has gotta' be so nervewracking" a voice sneered, and the boys realised it was Edward Davis.

Davis' name was suddenly called out, and the three cousins watched as he made his way to the front, then smirking as the house, to none of the boys' surprise, placed him in Slytherin. He rushed to their table, joining Lance Ashton, who had already been sorted.

The group of first years slowly thinned, everyone's named being called.

Mary Dalton was put in Ravenclaw. Max Hanson in Gryffindor. Loyd June was in Hufflepuff.

Quincy Charles was placed in Slytherin. Lucas Jefferson was placed in Gryffindor. Elouise May was in Hufflepuff.

James gulped as his name was called. He made his way through the crowd and sat on the stool, closing his eyes as the hat was placed on his head by Longbottom. The hat murmured something about Potter's, than yelled out 'Gryffindor'. James hopped off his seat, making his way towards the Gryffindor table, sitting next to Lucas as he smiled as Louis and Fred was placed in Gryffindor with him.

They made their way to the table, sitting opposite him as they smiled at the other Gyffindors, which were all patting the new first years on the back.

"A Potter and two Weasley's, excellent!" someone on the table said excitedly.


	3. Studies

**Disclaimer: OCs belong to me. Nothing else is mine. Believe me. It's Queen Rowling's**

James sat on his bed, quite awake. His cousins and the two other boys he shared his dormitory with were supposedly asleep, and James couldn't concentrate with the sound of snoring, which he knew to be Louis. He stared down at the parchment which lay on the bed; he had decided to write a letter to his family to tell them about his first day at Hogwarts, but he didn't know what to write. He could write about his sorting in hope to annoy his brother. But Albus Severus had heard so much about James's ambition to be in Gryffindor that he had learnt to just block it out. He could write about how he was accidentally late for his first class. But he decided his parents wouldn't want to hear how their eldest son had slept in. He put his quill to the parchment and began to write when he heard a noise outside, and looked up to see Lucas Jefferson, the boy he had met on the train who had been sorted into Gryffindor with him, sneak into the room. He was dressed in his robes and was carrying his bag, which was filled with books. He walked past James, yawning and shaking dust out of his hair as he flopped onto his bed.

James watched, shocked. He glanced to his clock, it was almost 12. He stared curiously at the boy, who had turned over on his bed and closed his eyes. Not bothering to change before he slept. James coughed and the boy turned back over and sat up, his eyes wide as he noticed James, who was staring at him with a curious and shocked look on his face.

"What are you doing?" James asked, beginning to smile when he noticed the boy splutter for words.

"I-I was just at the Library." he said.

"It's almost midnight." James raised his eyebrow.

"I got lost on the way back," Lucas replied simply.

"Were there many prefects out?" James asked. Lucas shook his head.

"Did you get caught?" he asked again, and Lucas shook his head in response.

"Interesting," James smirked. "You don't talk much do you?"

"I'm not really the talking type," Lucas said.

"Ah, the quiet sensible type. Except the fact that you're out past curfew," James said. "But I guess it's always a good idea to have one of those friends. Hey, you can do my homework!"

"I've never really had friends." Lucas mumbled.

"Me neither," James shrugged. "I've been surrounded by family my whole life. A famous family though."

"Surprised I'm not asking for your autograph?" Lucas joked.

"Not really," James said. "But it's just a matter of time before you do. My dad's Harry Potter, I'm already the most famous kid in this school. I'll set off a couple of pranks and my name will be everywhere"

"Harry Potter?" Lucas wondered. "Never heard of him."

"Maybe that's a good thing," James said.

The room went quiet and only Louis's snoring was heard. James looked down at his blank letter, and began to write.

"Snores loud, doesn't he?" Lucas said, looking over at Louis, who was sleeping on his stomach, the covers half off his body.

"Yeah" James chuckled. "Does it all the time, you'll have to get used to it. You'll be stuck with him for seven years" Lucas shrugged in response.

"He eats a lot as well. Always hungry. He's one-eighth Veela as well, so girls practically fall at his feet," James rambled, looking at his cousin. Lucas listened intently. "Mr. Fred Weasley II on the other hand is his dad, or uncle. Red hair, freckles and everything. Only his skin's a tiny bit darker. He likes getting into trouble. He'll end up burning the school down."

"You talk too much" Lucas said. James rolled his eyes at him.

"You sound like my mum" James groaned.

"You do know I have absolutely know idea why your family is so famous, right?" Lucas said.

"Yep," James chirped. "Exactly what I wanted in a friend."

"I'm not doing your homework" Lucas said.

"Well someone's got to do it!" James grinned.

. . .

A week passed in a blur and the four boys quickly settled into the routine of their classes, showing brilliance in each one. The three cousins found their classes easy and excelled at each one, and with the help of his friends and with frequent trips to the library, Lucas became a top student. James and Fred were the top in their Charms and Defence against the Dark Arts classes, Louis was surprisingly good at Herbology and Astronomy and Lucas excelled in Transfiguration. As they settled in James, Fred and Louis became well known around the castle and were showered with affection and adoring fans which begged for their parents autograph. James had smiled at each fan and told them he would write to his father to send autographed pictures, though he never followed through. Louis had adored the attention and he quickly had a group of giggling girls following him and swooning every time he would talk or simply run his hands through his hair. Fred however had agreed with Lucas that the fan girls were annoying, and took every chance he could to glare at them or threaten to hex them. Which earned him a snort of laughter from his three friends.

The four were very good friends by the end of the week, and Lucas had become to relax around the three and had easily became the most mature one in the group. He spent most of his time in the library studying while Louis, James and Fred were plotting trouble. Though they found him easily and always dragged him to do homework with them or cause mischief. James and Fred had earned themselves detention in their first week and Louis always disappeared when his cousins were close to being caught. When he wasn't with his cousins or in class James would spend time in the library with Lucas, who would listen intently as his friend rambled and complained about his family, though he would roll his eyes every time he caught James writing to his parents or little sister, which was more than three times a week.

The four walked out of the Transfiguration class, Fred wearing a large scowl on his red face and rubbing his elbow. Fred had snapped at the girls again because they had giggled so much during class that Louis had turned to wink at them, though he had turned to fast and fell off his desk, which made him grab Fred and drag him with him. Everyone in the class had turned to look at the commotion and the professor had docked 20 points each off of Gryffindor for disturbing the class.

"You have anger issues" James said to Fred as they began to walk back up the stairs to the common room.

"You have a giant ego" Fred snapped at him, still scowling.

"Wow," James grinned. "An angry Freddie really doesn't hold a good argument."

"I wouldn't make him angrier," Lucas said, he still held his Transfiguration book and was reading intently. "You know what happened last time."

James grimaced and stepped away from Fred, remembering the time when he had angered Fred in the common room and he had un purposely enlarged the fire in the fireplace and almost burnt the Gryffindor common room down.

"I still don't believe that was my fault" Fred muttered.

"Right" Louis smirked. "It must have been Charlotte's cat, or one of the portraits."

James and Louis snickered and Fred grew redder, prompting Lucas to roll his eyes as he turned the page.

"You know what, you read too much" James said as he glanced at his friend. "You're like my Aunt Hermione."

"I'm sure she's a fascinating woman" Lucas said.

James rolled his eyes and grabbed the book out of Lucas's hands and slammed it shut, grinning he ran over to the railings and threw it over, chuckling as he watched it plummet to the bottom. Louis grinned along and Fred paled.

"I needed that." Lucas glared.

"You can get another one," James clapped his hands together as he walked back to his friends, high-fiving Louis on the way.

"I can't afford another one" Lucas said.

"Oh" James said. "Well I'll buy it for you i me-"

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER" a voice screamed out.

James slowly turned around, knowing the voice to well. He turned to see Teddy Lupin striding over to him, his hair a firing red and his eyes livid.

"Hey Ted-" James started, wincing when Teddy started to shout again.

"DID YOU JUST THROW THAT KIDS BOOK OVER TH-" Teddy screamed.

"Ted, it's ok we're friends!" James quickly butted in, terror in his eyes. It was never a good idea to anger Teddy Lupin.

"THAT DOESN'T MATTER, YOU COULD HAVE HIT SOMEONE" Ted screamed. "YOU GO DOWN THERE AND GET THAT BOOK NOW!"

"But Ted, I've got homework and I-"

"GO!" Teddy said firmly, his eyes boring into James's. James dropped his shoulders in submission, he turned around and waved at his three friends, then he handed his bag over to Louis and headed down the stairs.

"Sorry about him" Teddy calmed, turning to look at Lucas. His hair had turned a normal brown colour and his eyes had softened.

"Are you ok? He can be a real nuisance, him and his stupid little henchman" he glared over to where Fred and Louis stood, staring at him with a hurt look on their faces.

"I-I-It's fine. We actually are friends" Lucas said, gulping as he looked up at the older boy.

Teddy stared at Lucas with a confused look, wondering how the small, sensible boy could possibly be friends with the loud, rambunctious James Sirius Potter.

"Huh" He muttered, blinking before he looked over to Louis and Fred, who began to smile at him.

"You better get back to the common room" he said to them, shifting his shoulders as the two boys nodded slowly at him, then grabbed Lucas and dragged him up the stairs.

"You have just officially met Mr. Ted Lupin," Fred told him, when Ted was out of sight. "He's James' god brother. Not very good with first impressions."

"He's got worse anger problems than Fred now that he's Prefect." Louis added.

"Teddy Lupin, a lost cause" Fred sighed dramatically. "He'll deafen you if you don't do what he says"

"But once you get on his good side, he isn't all that bad," Louis said. "He's just got a temper."

"Like everybody in our family" Fred said cheerfully.

"How am I friends with you people?" Lucas muttered.

. . .

James walked angrily to the portrait hole, Lucas's Transfiguration book in his hand, worn and battered from the high drop it had suffered, he figured Lucas wouldn't be too angry, it was a second hand book anyway. His glare was fixed though, he wasn't too happy about walking all the way down the cold corridors of Hogwarts just to get a book. And he had run into a Professor on the way back up and was given detention for snapping at her.

"Fortitude intra" he said to the Fat Lady, who looked at him with shock at his edgy tone.

"Mind your manners," she said. "Your so different from your father. He rarely snapped at me, just said the password and I let him in. Can't you be like everyone else, or a little more like hi-"

"Just let me in" James snapped. The Fat Lady had been turning the conversation around to his father every time he tried to get into the common room, and with the anger he had boiled up inside of him he wasn't in the mood to wait her ramblings out.

The Fat Lady glared and swung open. James climbed through to the common room, cursing Teddy Lupin as he did. He entered the room and the warmth hit him, and he suddenly felt slightly comforted by the cosy room. With it's tattered furniture it felt like home. A couple of other first years sat in the common room, doing homework or just studying. He noticed his friends near the fireplace, books open in front of them and parchment littering the floor. Louis was sat in one of the armchairs and Fred sat in the other, while Lucas lay on the floor, scribbling down notes as he read.

"Here's your stupid book" James said, throwing it at him, not even smiling when it hit him on the head. He flopped down onto the sofa and covered his face with his hands. Lucas rubbed his head and picked up his book, staring blankly down at it as he wiped of the dirt and grim that had gathered on it.

"What's the matter with you?" Louis asked, sharing a glance with Lucas and Fred as he turned to look at his cousin.

"Nothing," James snapped, crossing his arms on his chest as glaring at the ceiling.

Louis and Fred rolled their eyes, knowing it was so typically James Potter. You would have to pry the information from him or he would end up mad at you.

"What happened?" Lucas asked casually as he sat up. Louis and Fred winced, knowing it was not the way to approach the situation.

"Well, I had to walk down about a billion steps to get your bloody book. Then on the way back up I got stopped by Professor Wayne our D.A.D.A professor and got given detention because I apparently snapped at her and have an attitude problem" James said, glaring.

"Your fault." he muttered.

"My fault?" Lucas snapped. "You're the one who threw my book down five floors"

"I was having a bit of fun," James said. "Don't take it so personally"

"How am I taking it personally," Lucas squeaked. "Your the one who walked in here in a giant grot"

"Maybe if you didn't read so much I wouldn't have to throw books" James glared, sitting up.

"How is me reading got anything to do with the fact that your a giant arsehole" Lucas said, glaring back.

"Nerd!" snapped James.

"Self centered idiot," Lucas said back.

"I'm a Potter, we are _not_ self centered people" James said

"Oh, so you're a big headed jerk as well" Lucas snapped. James stood pulling out his wand, Lucas glared and did the same. Louis and Fred glanced at each other and pulled out their wands.

The four stood, wands each pointing at each other. The two other first years stared, eager to see what would happen. The four stood still though, hands not wavering and glaring at each other. Slowly James lowered his wand, and the three watched uneasily, before doing the same. The two watching rolled their eyes and headed up to their dormitory. The boys stared at each other, before bursting into laughter, sitting back onto their chairs as they laughed.

"I can't believe we just did that" James said through laughs, his hands clutching his sides.

"Your all absolute idiots" Louis giggled.

"What were we going to curse each other with?" Fred said. "Alohomora?"

"I don't know that spell" James said.

"That's cause you can't read" replied Lucas.

The boys laughter eventually died down and the common room became silent, though many people passed in and out. Louis and Fred returned to their homework and Lucas had tossed James a book to read, then continued with writing down notes.

"You know it was Teddy's fault." Louis said, making his friends stare at him, though he didn't look up.

"I thought we were over that?" Lucas said.

"We are," Louis sneered. "Just that it would be pretty fun play a prank on him."

"Play a prank on Teddy Lupin?" Fred gasped. "Are you insane."

"It's all that sunlight," James said. "It's gone to his head."

"It'll be fun," prompted Louis. James and Fred began to smile each thinking of a prank, though Lucas still looked mortified.

"Why would we possibly prank him," Lucas said. "He's a Prefect!"

"Ah, Mr. Jefferson," said James.

"So naive," Fred said.

"So innocent," James sighed.

"But you're friends with us now," Fred grinned.

"So that won't last long." James confirmed. Lucas stared up at him, then turned and stared at Louis and Fred's smirks. He sighed, and glanced down at his notes, they were almost done. A little fun wouldn't hurt.

"But what would we do?" he asked. James, Louis and Fred all smiled down at him.

"It's simple really..." James smiled as he began to explain the complex plan he had devised to get back at Teddy Lupin.

**Please review!**


End file.
